


Якоб Ковальски не знает

by Victoire1708



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoire1708/pseuds/Victoire1708
Summary: Якоб просыпается и засыпает с тысячей «почему», но найти ответы на собственные вопросы он не может.





	

Якоб Ковальски не знает, почему, каждый раз проходя по Центральному парку, ему хочется пересечь Гапстоу Бридж, провести рукой по каменной кладке поручней моста, опустить взгляд на водяную гладь внизу.  
  
Якоб Ковальски не знает, почему, каждый раз заходя в банк, он начинает оглядываться и прислушиваться к чужим разговорам, словно ожидая, что вот-вот кто-то ворвется в здание и начнется страшная суматоха.  
  
Якоб Ковальски не знает, почему, каждый раз открывая свой коричневый кожаный чемодан, он на мгновение замирает, а после не может понять, отчего в груди разливается горькое разочарование.  
  
Якоб Ковальски не знает, почему ему снятся странные, порой граничащие с безумием сны, почему любой дождь, даже если это мелкая изморозь, вызывает у него невольную дрожь и желание поскорее уйти, убежать, ускользнуть из-под холодных слез Нью-Йоркского неба. Почему ему все время кажется, что это все — дом, улицы, прохожие, соседи, собственная булочная — не настоящее, картонное, серое. Почему ему так хочется чего-то другого, необычного, _волшебного_. Почему все внутри сжимается, когда он видит белокурую незнакомку в темном вагоне метро. Почему, слыша британский акцент, он оборачивается в очереди в магазине. Почему он совсем перестал вспоминать о Милдред, но не может не думать о тонких бледных запястьях и тихом смехе. Почему вместо когда-то любимого кофе он снова и снова заваривает себе чашку горячего какао. Почему, почему, почему…  
  
Якоб просыпается и засыпает с тысячей «почему», но найти ответы на собственные вопросы он не может. И поэтому он задвигает их как можно дальше, на самый краешек сознания, туда, где они не способны помешать ему просыпаться отдохнувшим по утрам или приветствовать широкой улыбкой посетителей булочной. Он задвигает свои «почему» как можно дальше и почти не думает, не вспоминает о них. Правда.  
  
Пока в один день колокольчик на входной двери не издает нежную трель и на порог его маленького сказочного мира не ступает _она_.  
  
Она не похожа на лесную фею или нимфу, не похожа на выточенную из мрамора сирену или воздушную, словно суфле, балерину. Она простая, да, бесспорно прелестная, но все же земная женщина с лукавым прищуром и теплой улыбкой на губах. Но почему-то сердце в груди на миг замирает, а после начинает неистово, будто бы просясь наружу, к _ней_ , колотиться.  
  
Якоб не знает, почему это с ним происходит. Но почему-то вглядываясь в столь знакомые черты незнакомки, он ощущает, что у нее есть ответы на все его вопросы.  
  
«Добрый день, мисс! Чем могу быть полезен?»


End file.
